Talk:XP levels/@comment-130.15.43.238-20120217185626/@comment-4102115-20120220011102
That's assuming you play with a consistant frameset. I might have played a couple hours every day collecting all the fast turnover profits and built profitable structures and maximised the awards and taken about 1 month to reach Level 23. Then the game starts to get fairly boring for me, I no longer collect Piastres quickly through Awards, I get the Nano generator time-limited offer and I figure if I want to continue playing long-term then I really want 5 of these because when cleaning my friends islands I have seen the massive difference to long-term gameplay it makes between the players who have them and can fit in lots of huge cool structures and those who don't and have literally half the island taken up by solar panels. But I just spent my piastres on the Pirate ships and have none left. So I decide to take advantage of the bonus piastre offer and make an in-game purchase. I figure I just blew $1000 at the Casino last week in an hour, I just spent $250 taking my partner out to dinner the other tonight. I figure I'm getting hours upon hours of enjoyment out of this game and I really really want to build the Aerosat ASAP. So, for the cost of what I lost in 1 hour that gave me no enjoyment at all, using the bonus I get 3000€ for US$500 and $15M for US$500. Working in IT, I'll write it off as a tax deduction. For the number of hours of entertainment it provides, I only just spent a fraction of a dollar per hour. So then I quickly built 20 x Burger Restaurants (highest XP earners) and used €s to instantly complete them, upgraded them to 5th Level for higher XP, upgraded Admin building using €s for staff requirements without waiting. The 5 Nano's I bought gave me all the energy I needed and just upgrading them at normal speed was fast enough. 3 Totems and 3 Oracles kept my profit rate high. I had the maximum number of Hot Dogs, Cabins, Ice cream shops, Gift shops, and Cottages - all upgraded to Level 5, all grouped in the minimum amount of space possible - for the highest income per cell per hour possible and after the Burger Restaurants, the highest XP earners per hour. I turned over income and XP bang bang bang. With the Valentine's Day event I bought and demolished the Cupid's Fountain maybe about 1000 times - spurring my XP on. In no time I reached Level 32 and replaced all the Hot dogs, ice cream shops, cabins and cottages with Level 5 European Country Houses - instant build to get those XP going quick. Kept the gift shops as the efficient laying out of the structures requried some 4x4 buildings where 5x5s couldn't fit. Level 34, got my Aerostat. Level 35, progressively replaced Burger Restaurants with Hotel Luxes. Kept European Country Houses for their XP. Doing repairs in an instant to keep income and XP coming, cleaning every day, maximising the fast XP buildings, spending €s without concern, Level 40 in 5 days. There is no such thing as a typical player, so I hope you accept 5 days as the right answer to a wrong question.